Covered Market/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Covered Market," the twentieth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Norman and Blake sitting in Blake's car, awaiting the arrival of Miroslav Korda, their newest suspect.) (If Norman didn't shoot Nathaniel in his previous chapter:) Blake: Why didn't you shoot? Norman: Sorry? Blake: Well, back there - Nathaniel could've had a gun, could've killed me. Why didn't you shoot? Norman: I prefer to have all the information before I make a decision. I try to make rational choices when possible. Blake: Come on, you had a fraction of a second to react. He could've whacked me before you had time to move. (If Norman chooses "Aggressive":) Norman: You're alive, he's behind bars. Everything worked out okay. So don't start busting my balls with your postmortems, okay? (If Norman chooses "Ironic":) Norman: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were a tough guy, a street cop who's been through the mill. I didn't think you'd scare so easily. Blake: Why don't you fuck off, Norman? (If Norman shot Nathaniel:) Blake: Was that the first time? Norman: Sorry? Blake: First time you killed somebody. (Norman remains silent.) Blake: It always does something to you the first time. Then you get used to it. (If Norman chooses "Aggressive":) Norman: If you hadn't acted like that with the guy, it wouldn't have happened, so back off! (If Norman chooses "Defensive":) Norman: I don't want to talk about it, okay? (If Norman chooses "Sincere":) Norman: I'm not sure I want to get used to it. (After either conversation ends, Norman notices Korda.) Norman: That's him. (Norman and Blake exit the car and approach Korda. Norman presents his badge to Korda.) Blake: Miroslav Korda? Korda: Yeah? Blake: Lieutenant Carter Blake, I'd like to ask you some questions. (Korda begins to walk in the direction of the car. A moment later, he throws his coffee in Blake's face, shoves Norman, and makes a run for it. Norman recovers and pursues him into a Food Market.) Blake: Shit! Don't just stand there, he's gonna get away! (If Norman loses track of Korda in the market, he stops and attempts to catch his breath.) Norman: Shit, I lost him. (Blake approaches Norman, realizing Korda has escaped.) Blake: I'm gonna put out an APB. That son of a bitch won't get far. (The chapter ends.) (If Norman successfully chases after Korda, he follows him into a cold storage locker and draws his gun as he searches for him. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Cold":) Norman: Damn place is freezing. My hands are numb. (If Norman chooses "Blake?":) Norman: Where the fuck is Blake? (If Norman chooses "Korda":) Norman: Shit, where'd he go? Can't see anything here. (If Norman chooses "Stressed Out":) Norman: Come on, show your ugly bastard face. (If Norman chooses "Determined":) Norman: No way he's escaping! I'm gonna get that bastard! (After making his way through the cold storage locker, Norman is suddenly attacked by Korda.) (If Norman loses the fight, Korda begins to beat him before Blake intervenes and knocks him out with a shovel. Norman passes out shortly after, ending the chapter.) (If Norman wins the fight, he knocks Korda out and attempts to catch his breath as Blake enters, looking down at the unconscious Korda.) Blake: This time it looks like we got our Origami Killer. (The chapter ends.) Category:Transcripts